Ribbons and Bows
by AquaTurquoise
Summary: When Clover and Wormwood get involved in helping Sofia wrap some of her gifts, things get rather interesting.


Ribbons and Bows

Summary: When Clover and Wormwood get involved in helping Sofia wrap some of her gifts, things get rather interesting.

Disclaimer: I don't own _Sofia the First_!

A/N: Clover and Wormwood make a hilarious duo, and I'd love to see them having to actually work _together_ in the future. We almost got it with their duet "Learn This Rhyme," but as we all know, Wormy is just so impatient. Lol. Maybe he'll mellow out as we go along. Who knows? 😉 Enjoy!

*Story*

"I appreciate the help, Clover," Sofia told her rabbit friend as they sat in front of the fireplace in one of the common rooms. "Wassailia is coming up so fast, and it feels like I'll never finish wrapping all these gifts for everyone."

He chuckled. "There ain't that many to get for, right?" he asked. "Your mom and dad, your brother and sister, Cedric of course, and me." He grinned as he nudged her playfully. "You got me the coolest gift, right?"

She giggled. "You'll just have to wait and see." She sighed. "Besides, it's not just you guys. I got gifts for my closest friends outside of the castle, and since we're going to Avalor for Wassailia, we were all told to buy or make a gift for our chosen receiver."

The bunny tilted his head. "And who'd you get, Sof?"

"Mateo, Princess Elena's Royal Wizard."

He laughed. "Man, what is it with you and magical people? First Cedric, now this Mateo kid?"

She rolled her eyes playfully. "It was a random drawing, Clover; one of Elena's workers, Armando, sent us all private envelopes in a package a few weeks ago with an explanation of the gift exchange. We can't know who each other got, because it will spoil the surprise." She smiled thoughtfully. "And I think I've made just the right thing for Mateo. I really hope he likes it, anyway…"

"Whatever it is, he's sure to love it. After all, if it's a Sofia Original, there's nothing _not_ to love!"

Sofia giggled. "Thanks, Clover." She unrolled some Wassailia wrapping and sifted through some bows. "Want to help me wrap Mom's gift?"

He shrugged. "Sure. Just tell me what to do."

Sofia grabbed a canvas that had Miranda's likeness painted onto it, but it seemed to be sparkling—magic-induced, no doubt. She smiled at it for a few moments before wrapping it in some protective cloth and placing it facedown on the wrapping paper. She'd managed to fold and pin down the edges and pointed toward a red ribbon. "Hand me that please."

"No prob!" Just before Clover could grab up the material, it was suddenly snatched in a pair of familiar talons. He glared up at Wormwood, who was hovering before them both with a cheeky grin. "Hey, worm-breath! What's the big idea? I'm trying to help Sofia finish her Wassailia gift wrapping, and you're kinda putting us behind schedule."

"I thought the only 'schedule' you adhered to was your stomach rumbling," the raven remarked with a smirk, causing the bunny to glare at him. He lifted the ribbon to his vision before scoffing. "Princess Sofia, this ribbon isn't even the best quality. You'd think for _royal_ supplies, they could have offered you something better."

Sofia just smiled patiently and took the ribbon back from him before handing it over to Clover, who began tying it into a bow. "It's not about the packaging, Wormwood. It's about the thought of the gift and what's inside. And besides, even though it may not be the best, I still like this wrapping… It's what I used to use in the village when Wassailia was just for my mom and me."

Wormwood hummed. "So you're hoping to preserve a little more of your old life by utilizing it in your new life?"

She giggled. "Something like that…"

"You're a strange girl, Princess Sofia, but I can respect that." The bird nodded once as he landed on her shoulder. "How can I help?"

"Oh, no, you don't!" Clover argued as he pointed his paw at the raven. "Sofia is _my_ best friend, and _I'm_ the one she asked to help wrap these gifts. So buzz off, birdbrain."

"Clover!" the princess scolded disapprovingly, earning an exasperated sigh from her furry friend. "Wormwood actually offered to help. You should be encouraging him instead of insulting him for a change."

Wormwood grinned sardonically at Clover. "Yeah, fuzzball. Lighten up and hand me some bows."

"I'll hand you bows all right," Clover mumbled under his breath before he halfheartedly passed over the requested items. "Fine. You can help us, but don't try to outshine me. It's not about us. It's about the people getting these gifts."

Sofia smiled at Clover's words. He was right, of course. It was actually fun having Wormwood and Clover helping her, and if they tried to cooperate, maybe she could get her wrapping done sooner.

…She really should have known better. Several minutes later, Sofia sighed as she rested her head in one hand as Clover chased Wormwood, who was flying away with two bows stuck to his head and several feet of ribbon dangling from his talons as he rushed through the air.

"Wormwood!" Clover snapped. "You took the last of the ribbon! And bows ain't exactly your style either, so hand 'em over already!"

Wormwood glared at the bunny. "Not until you apologize for the crow remark."

"All I said was you ravens and crows are exactly alike. What's the big deal?"

"Imagine if I said you and gerbils were exactly the same."

Clover frowned in confusion. "That doesn't even make any sense!"

" _Exactly_. That's how I feel when others compare the two. We're very different creatures." The raven scoffed as Clover rolled his eyes.

"That's no reason to swipe the wrapping stuff! Now get down here so we can finish Sofia's gifts already!"

Wormwood grinned with a twinkle in his eye. "Make me!" With that, he flew off, the disgruntled bunny on his tail as he hopped after him.

"Guys!" Sofia called desperately as she watched the two animals scurry away. "We don't have time to mess around. Wassailia is just a few days away, and I still have so much to finish!" She frowned when she realized they weren't listening, so she sighed in resignation. "Okay, so I guess you two don't want _your_ Wassailia gifts then, right?" She'd asked the question loudly and emphatically enough that both of them stopped in their tracks, Clover tangling in the ribbons that fell from Wormwood's talons.

"You… You wouldn't really _not_ give _me_ a gift, right?" Clover asked with a pout.

"Look at what you're doing, Clover. Is this really Wassailia behavior?"

"I didn't know such a behavior existed," Wormwood remarked as he landed on the bunny's head, much to his chagrin.

"Hey, get off, Wormy!" He shooed the bird away before sighing heavily. "I'm sorry, Sof. I got caught up in all of this, and I know better."

"As do I, Princess Sofia." Wormwood landed on her shoulder. "Please forgive us and let us still get gifts. I do so love gifts." He grinned as both bunny and princess gave him pointed yet amused looks.

Sofia just laughed, relief that they'd stopped arguing and chasing each other evident in her visage. "Fine. Just help me finish these gifts, and I'll make sure you still get your Wassailia gifts. Deal?"

"Deal."

About an hour later, several gifts were stacked high, each gleaming with fresh wrapping and ribbons or bows. Tags dangled from the top, etched with Sofia's signature and the receivers' names.

"We did good," Clover remarked with a grin.

"We did _well_ ," Wormwood corrected with a roll of his eyes. "Learn adverbs, fuzzball."

"Excuse me, Professor Wormwood," the bunny quipped sarcastically.

The raven smirked. "Actually, I rather like that." He gestured widely with his wing. "Professor Wormwood! It has a nice ring to it."

"Ugh. Get over yourself."

Sofia giggled. Some things never changed, but then again…she supposed that was what made things interesting. "You guys want some snacks as a thank you for helping?"

"Food?" both asked in excitement, warming up to the idea rather quickly.

"Let's go!" Clover grinned. "Hey, Wormy! Race ya to the kitchen!"

Wormwood chuckled. "You're on, big-ears." He took off flying after the hopping rabbit.

Sofia rolled her eyes and smiled in amusement while following after them.

The end


End file.
